Intervisibility analysis may be performed to identify line of sight with respect to terrain for threats in hostile environments. For example, as an aircraft flies over an environment containing surface-to-air missiles, intervisibility analysis may be used to inform the aircraft about the location of the missiles.
Intervisibility analysis may be performed on a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer. The CPU may be programmed to radially traverse an altitude database and store results (visible, not visible) in an array. The array is then loaded into texture memory of a graphics processing unit for visual display.
However, intervisibility analysis is computationally intensive. Consequently, real time analysis is difficult to achieve, especially for threats located in dense terrain.